Prior to the present invention there has not been any prior invention, disclosure nor patent that by virtue of gas-pressurized contents thereof either causes the extinguishing matter to be ejected into surrounding or adjacent tobacco, nor which with propelling force, speed and intensity drives the extinguishing matter far-out into the distant tobacco being burnt or still to be burnt. Typical prior art is evidenced by Lappin, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,143 in which enclosed water is released by heat-rupture of its enclosing vessel, and likewise by Harris U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,737. U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,249 to Newman, discloses a collapsable reservoir for channeling extinguishing liquid through an elongated tube when either collapsed or when the cigarette is burn-down to the fragile wall separating the reservoir from the tube space. Accordingly, prior art fails to suggest or disclose any of the objects or benefits of the present invention.